


paint the walls purple (it's gender neutral)

by reeby10



Category: Instinct (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mpreg is Normal, Established Relationship, Every exchange is an mpreg exchange if you try hard enough, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Surprise pregnancy, Writing Rainbow Treats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 07:11:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20524019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: Andy looked up from where he’d been sitting on the side of the bed, head in his hands. There were fresh tear tracks down his face, but he didn’t look upset. He looked… happy.





	paint the walls purple (it's gender neutral)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ArgylePirateWD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgylePirateWD/gifts).

> I’ve only seen like a handful of random episodes of this show, mostly near the beginning of s1 and the end of s2, so uhhh sorry if anything is gratingly wrong lol

The apartment was quiet when Dylan got home. It wasn’t late enough for Andy to have gone to bed without him, so the silence immediately set him on edge. He gripped his phone tightly — ready to call Lizzie or Julian, whoever might be of more use depending on what he found — and crept further into the apartment.

There was nothing out of place, no sign of struggle, as he checked the living room and the kitchen. The bedroom was next. The door was open just a little, but not enough for Dylan to really be able to make out anything beyond. He took a deep breath and pushed the door the rest of the way open.

“Andy?”

Andy looked up from where he’d been sitting on the side of the bed, head in his hands. There were fresh tear tracks down his face, but he didn’t look upset. He looked… happy.

“Dylan, sorry, I was going to try to get myself together before you came home,” Andy said, which really didn’t do anything to alleviate Dylan’s concerns.

“What happened? What’s going on?” Dylan said, going over to Andy and pressing a hesitant hand to his shoulder. Andy covered it with one of his own, smiling.

“So… remember how we were looking into adoption since we thought I couldn’t get pregnant?”

“Yes,” Dylan replied, slowly. “I distinctly remember those _many_ conversations.”

“Well, that may not be something we have to consider anymore,” Andy said. Dylan raised an eyebrow, nonplussed, and Andy huffed out a laugh. “Turns out we were wrong, Dylan. I’m pregnant.”

For a moment, Dylan thought he’d misheard. Or was hallucinating, maybe. There was no way he’d just heard what he thought he’d heard.

“You’re pregnant?” he asked, voice weak.

Andy nodded, still smiling, and Dylan decided he needed to sit before his knees gave out from the shock. He immediately put an arm around Andy, sighing a little when Andy’s arm wrapped around him as well. They sat there in silence for several moments as Dylan tried to comprehend this massive change in their world.

“You’re pregnant,” he repeated eventually. He felt overwhelmed by the fact, but in a good way. A very good way. “That’s… that’s amazing!”

“I thought so too,” Andy replied. Dylan turned until he could press a kiss to Andy’s lips.

They’d wanted a baby for so long and thought they’d still have a long way to go on the road to adoption, but now here they were. Pregnant. A baby on the way. Dylan tightened his grip on Andy, burying his face in his husband’s neck, almost overcome with it all. He didn’t think he’d ever been so happy in his life.


End file.
